


𝐇𝐈𝐒 𝐒𝐀𝐋𝐕𝐀𝐓𝐈𝐎𝐍 ⎯⎯ 𝘴.𝘣

by bIackbird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love/Hate, Phoebe Tonkin - Freeform, Slow Burn, Smut, Stubborn, criminal, mature themes, prisoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bIackbird/pseuds/bIackbird
Summary: 𝐇𝐈𝐒 𝐒𝐀𝐋𝐕𝐀𝐓𝐈𝐎𝐍 | ❝ 𝙥𝙧𝙚𝙨𝙚𝙧𝙫𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣 𝙤𝙧 𝙙𝙚𝙡𝙞𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙖𝙣𝙘𝙚 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙝𝙖𝙧𝙢, 𝙧𝙪𝙞𝙣, 𝙤𝙧 𝙡𝙤𝙨𝙨 ❞⎯⎯⎯ In which a head-strong witch offers a tormented wizard a second chance at life.⎿𝐛𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐨𝐧𝐞⏋𝐦𝐚𝐫𝐚𝐮𝐝𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐞𝐫𝐚𝐬𝐢𝐫𝐢𝐮𝐬 𝐛𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐤
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. HIS SALVATION

**his salvation**

( **n** ) preservation or deliverance from harm, ruin, or loss

**BOOK ONE** **✧  
⟨** marauders era **⟩**

 **⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯** IN WHICH HE'S GIVEN A SECOND CHANCE AT LIFE AND A FIRST CHANCE AT LOVE

. . .

From the very moment Sirius Black was born, the world, as it seemed, was against him. Born into a vicious, hollow family who prioritized the purity of one's blood, it didn't come as much of a shock to most when news broke that Sirius had joined Voldemort's ranks.

On October 31st, 1981, Sirius Black betrayed his closest friend ⎯⎯ disclosing vital information that resulted in the unfortunate deaths of James Potter and his wife Lily. In a fit of madness, Black slaughtered 12 Muggle witnesses as well as his other friend, Peter Pettigrew ⎯⎯ leaving only a finger as evidence.

Or at least, that's what the headline of the latest published copy of the Daily Prophet had read. Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore, however, hadn't been so quick to pass judgement having known exactly the kind of man Sirius Black was, and had always been. 

After multiple complaints and letters of rebuttal from both Remus and Dumbledore ⎯⎯ as well as some other members of the Order of The Phoenix who couldn't allow themselves to believe the headlines ⎯⎯ the Wizengamot was forced to give Sirius a fair trial. 

Diana Nott was everything Sirius Black wasn't. A stubborn, head-strong witch who, in spite of its current negative connotations, was proud to have been sorted into the house of silver and green. With a narrowed mind and a pointed focus, Diana was a ruthless and vital member of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. 

In fact, her innate talent and infamous ability were responsible for her latest job assignment ; to babysit the madman whom was responsible for the death of 3 wizards and 12 Muggles. ( of course, the assignment was compromised of much more than this ⎯⎯ not that Diana really cared )

There was no denying that Sirius Black and Diana Nott didn't get along; they had no reason to, after all. He was the prisoner, and she was his probation officer ⎯⎯ a guard in charge of ensuring he didn't cause any further damage until his trial was over.

However, the longer the pair were forced to work together ⎯⎯ overcoming their differences and forming some kind of mutual understanding ⎯⎯ the two stark opposites slowly came to realise they aren't that different after all. 

And, when Sirius' inevitable sentencing day approaches, the unlikely pair must do all they can to ensure justice is served ⎯⎯ even if it means both of their hearts are put on the line.

* * *

**STARRING**

Phoebe Tonkin as 

Diana Nott

' THERE'S ALWAYS A BRIGHT SIDE '

⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯ the stubborn saviour

**&**

Ben Barnes as 

Sirius Black

' MY LAST NAME IS BLACK '

⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯ the tormented prisoner

* * *

**NOTES**

_**warning !** _

this story features occasional mild language, mature scenes, betrayal and heartbreak. 

**_copyright !_ **

all rights reserved ; no part of this publication may be reproduced, translated, or copied without permission | copyright 2020 (bIackbird / moonIiqht-)

_**disclaimer !** _

i do not own any characters from the Harry Potter Universe ; all rights go to J.K. Rowling (unfortunately). However, I do own Diana Nott, any non-canon story lines and dialogue; as well as any additional characters that may appear.

* * *

⎯⎯ ' YOU'RE INFURIATINGLY STUBBORN '

' I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOUR LIFE ' ⎯⎯


	2. Chapter One  | durus die noctuque

**[a hard** **days night]**

"every little thing that you say or do, i'm hung up"

* * *

Not many things scared Sirius Black. 


End file.
